mi vida, mi mundo y mi verdadero amor
by eliana de taisho
Summary: kagome arta de las comparaciones con kikyo se va a su época con el fin de no volver, pero ella se entrena y decide regresar solo para encontrarse que tiene que despertar a su protector del sueño eterno.
1. Chapter 1

**hola antes que nada quiero decirles a todos los lectores que esta historia es mia y que la otra que se encuentra con el mismo nombre tambien es mia lo que paso fue que no puede recuperar la contraseña de la cuenta y tuve que crear una nueva asi que decidi volver a empezar la historia una vez aclarado esto disfruten de la historia.**

**declaimer: los personak}jes de Inuyasha le pertenecen a su autora yo solo los tomo prestado para hacer mis fics y son para entretener. **

**pareja: Inu No TaishoxKagome.**

* * *

Capitulo 1

Una mañana soleada en el senguku judai se encuentra un grupo muy peculiar una exterminadora de mostros, un monje con una mano maldita, un neko de fuego, un pequeño cachorro de zorro, un hanyou y la reencarnación de una sacerdotisa venida de 500 años en el futuro. Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que se escuchó en todo el bosque.

-siéntate, como te atreves a decir que mi comida esta picante _dijo la miko gritando.

-keh, porque hiciste esto niña tonta_ dijo Inuyasha desde el suelo.

-te lo mereces por decir que la comida de kagomecita esta picante perro tonto_ dijo shippo desde el hombro de miroku.

-es verdad Inuyasha la señorita kagome cocina muy y tu vienes a reprocharla_ dijo miroku.

-Inuyasha como puedes hablar así de su comida después que ella lo hace con todo el amor del mundo eres un tonto_ dijo sango muy molesta.

-keh estoy seguro que lo hizo a propósito quería que me quedara mudo es una tonta de seguro que si hubiera sido Kikyo no lo hubiera hecho ya que ella es mucho más inteligente y cocina mejor que esa niña ilusa_ dijo el hanyou parándose del piso y subiendo a una rama.

-perro tonto como le dices eso a kagomecita_ decía shippo muy molesto.

-i-un-ya-sha

Kagome dijo su nombre muy lentamente dejando fluir la rabia y la decepción que sentía dentro de ella, parándose de donde estaba sentada y tomando su arco junto con sus flechas.

-muchachos voy a dar una vuelta no tardo_ dijo para salir corriendo internándose más en el bosque que tenía frente a ella.

Corrió y corrió a todo lo que sus piernas daban hasta que sentía que sus piernas no pudieron más y se dejó caer de rodillas lastimándoselas en el proceso pero no le importo se levantó como pudo no importando su dolor y siguió corriendo hasta que en sus pulmones no le llegaba el aire, se sentó en una de las raíces de un árbol a llorar, lloro como no había llorado nunca en su vida

-por-que-sfif-Inuyasha-sfif-me tratas así yo que amo y tu ni siquiera me valoras por lo que soy_ dijo ya con hipos ya que la vos casi no le salía.

-porque esto me pasa a mí por creer que alguna vez él podría enamorarse de mí y dejar de pensar en kikyo, tonta eso es lo que soy, tal vez Inuyasha tiene razón y yo no sirvo para nada tal vez debería irme y no volver.

-si tal vez esa sea una buena idea olvidarme del, de kikyo, de la perla y de naraku, pero también es cierto que desearía quedarme y vivir feliz, olvidarme de él y encontrar una persona que me ame por lo que soy, que me vea a mí y no a otra, que me entienda y comprenda que cuide y que me ame por lo que soy_ dijo mientras secaba las lágrimas derramadas por su rostro.

-bueno hora de volver y enfrentar las mil preguntas que seguramente me harán los chicos.

Caminando a paso tranquilo y sintiéndose un poco mejor después de desahogarse en el bosque regreso al campamento que el grupo había improvisado para pasar la noche.

Lo que kagome no sabía era que un ser místico de mirada como el oro puro la había observado todo el tiempo con ojos furiosos por el comentario que había hecho la miko, pero también con amor y cariño como si la quisiera proteger para que no sufriera y de la nada desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Una vez que terminó su caminata de 1 hora aproximadamente pudo a lo lejos ver el fuego que alumbraba el campamento cuando kagome entro todos se le quedaron viendo ella trato de sonreír pero no logro, todavía le dolían las palabras que le había dicho Inuyasha pero decidió actuar lo más normal que pudo así que forzó una sonrisa y pregunto.

-chicos que habéis hecho mientras yo no estaba_ pregunto tanto de parecer normal.

-señorita kagome que bueno que este bien y allá decido regresar_ dijo el monje aunque para él estaba claro que ella estaba triste.

-si es que necesitaba pensar en algunas cosas miroku_ dijo la miko futurista sentándose al lado de este.

-amiga de verdad estas me tenías preocupada_ dijo sango viendo a los ojos.

-claro que sí, ya tranquilos chicos estoy bien en serio porque no mejor vamos a dormir ya es tarde y tenemos un día pesado si_ dijo tratando de desviar el tema.

-feh sabía que volverías tonta no sé porque se preocuparon ahora si me creen_ dijo Inuyasha desde lo alto de una rama.

-cállate Inuyasha_ dijo sango con deje de odio en su voz que el hanyou noto en seguida.

-ken lo que sea_ contesto para después voltearse en la rama y cerrar los ojos para dormir.

Kagome se desplazó hasta su saco de dormir donde se encontraba shippo dormido, se quitó los zapatos y se metió a dentro cuando estuvo a punto de cerrar los ojos le deseo buenas noches a todos y cerró los ojos esperando caer en el mundo de los sueños.

"sueño de kagome"

-kagome hija_ dijo una voz de mujer que sonaba maternal

-uhh quien esta hay_ dijo viendo para todos los lados.

-tranquila no quiero hacerte daño_ dijo la voz.

-pero que es lo quieres de entonces_ pregunto.

-escúchame tú tienes un destino que cumplir_ dijo aquella misteriosa voz.

-eso lo se completar la perla y destruir a naraku ya todo el mundo me lo ha dicho_ contesto un poco enojada.

-querida esa no es la misión a la que me refiero, como te dije tú tienes un destino que cumplir y empezara con el retorno de un ser poderoso que será tu guardián y amigo él te ha estado vigilando y me ha contado todo y te pido que no creas lo que te dice el hanyou_ dijo.

-pe-pero como así no entiendo que te refieres con que regresara y quien este ser, y me ha estado vigilando_ pregunto kagome con un tono e duda en su voz.

-todo a si tiempo querida por ahora te sugiero que despiertes ya que todos esperan por ti nos veremos pronto_ dijo la voz para desaparecer.

-espera cuál es tu nombre al menos_ pregunto curiosa.

-midoriko ese es mi nombre_ contesto la voz para desaparecer esta vez por completo.

"fin del sueño"

-midoriko_dijo en susurro kagome al momento de despertar y Todos la miraron.

-kagome te encuentras bien_ pregunto curioso shippo.

- eh así no es nada tranquilo_ respondió y luego sonriendo.

-oye tonta ya levántate y deja de poder el tiempo que no vez que necesítanos empezar el viaje lo más pronto posible_ dijo Inuyasha.

-siéntate_ dijo se levantó y empezó a empacar.

Y así todos terminaron de desayunar y emprendieron su camino en la búsqueda de naraku y los fragmentos de la perla.


	2. Chapter 2

**hola aquí el segundo capitulo espero les guste **

**los personajes no son míos los tomo prestado para hacer mis historias que solo los hago pasra divertirme **

**pareja: Inu No Taisho x Kagome**

* * *

Capitulo 2

La tarde llego y con ella nuestro grupo se puso a descansar del día agotador que habían tenido, sango y miroku se fueron por leña para encender el fuego, Inuyasha fue a cazar y kagome y shippo por agua.

-oye kagome_ dijo shippo mientras jugaba con sus manos.

-sí, dime shippo que te sucede_ pregunto mientras tapaba una de las botellas de agua.

-bueno. Yo…yo pensaba si tal vez te podría llamar okaa-san, ya que yo te considero como una madre para mi_ dijo el pequeño kitsune.

-shippo mi pequeño eso me haría tan feliz, será un honor ser tu madre, haora ven y dame un abrazo_ dijo kagome.

-muy bien esto ya está listo creo que es hora de volver al campamento no crees_ pregunto después de haberlo abrazado.

-claro que si okaa-san, vamos_ dijo muy animado shippo.

Kagome agarro las botellas de agua y las metió en su mochila, luego cargo a shippo y se fueron rumbo al campamento. Cuando llegaron ya estaba la fogata encendida y todos sentados esperando a que la cena esté lista para comer, todo tranquilo hasta que Inuyasha metió la pata.

-oye moza porque tardaste tanto_ pregunto subido desde una rama.

-eso es algo que no te importa chucho_ respondió shippo desde el hombro de kagome.

-cállate enano _dijo malhumorado el hanyou dándole un golpe en la cabeza después de saltar hacia abajo en la rama de donde estaba.

-buaaah okaa-san bakayasha me pego_ dijo shippo con un chichón en la cabeza.

-Inuyasha siéntate muchacho_ dijo la miko cargando a shippo

-moza porque me haces esto ah_ pregunto desde el hoyo en la tierra.

-te lo mereces shippo es solo un niño pequeño compórtate_ le dijo kagome mientras se sentaba cerca del fuego.

-feh_ y volvió a la rama donde había estado.

-kagome amiga me podrías decir porque shippo te dijo okaa-san_ pregunto sango que hasta ese momento se había mantenido callada.

-Claro amiga_ dijo con una sonrisa-

Pues lo que paso fue_

Flash back

-oye kagome_ dijo shippo mientras jugaba con sus manos.

-sí, dime shippo que te sucede_ pregunto mientras tapaba una de las botellas de agua.

-bueno. Yo…yo pensaba si tal vez te podría llamar okaa-san, ya que yo te considero como una madre para mi_ dijo el pequeño kitsune.

-shippo mi pequeño eso me haría tan feliz, será un honor ser tu madre, ahora ven y dame un abrazo_ dijo kagome.

-muy bien esto ya está listo creo que es hora de volver al campamento no crees_ pregunto después de haberlo abrazado.

Fin del flash back

-después de eso nos regresamos y pues ya sabes el resto_ dijo la miko a su amiga casi hermana.

Miroku había oído todo la conversación y le pareció muy tierno de parte de la señorita kagome convertirse en la madre sustituta de shippo fue cuando su mano maldita se puso a tientas con el trasero de sango.

-maldito monje pervertido quite su mano de ahí_ dijo una sango muy molesta y roja de la ira.

Plash

Se escuchó por todo el bosque la cachetada que le habían dado al monje.

-pero sanguito mi vida tu sabes que mi mano tiene vida propia_ dijo miroku sobándose la mejilla donde se entraba una marca en forma de mano roja.

-qué vida propia de nada lo que pasa es que eres un mañoso_ le grito la exterminadora.

-pero nada más contigo mi sango_ contesto el monje.

-muchachos ya cálmense mejor cenemos y luego a dormir les parece_ dijo la azabache.

-hai_ dijeron casi todos.

-feh_ contesto Inuyasha.

La noche transcurría lento ya todos estaban dormidos o al menos eso era lo que parecía porque una joven de mirada chocolate y cabello azabache estaba despierta reflexionando sobre el sueño que había tenido.

"sueño de kagome"

-kagome hija_ dijo una voz de mujer que sonaba maternal

-uhh quien esta hay_ dijo viendo para todos los lados.

-tranquila no quiero hacerte daño_ dijo la voz.

-pero que es lo quieres de entonces_ pregunto.

-escúchame tú tienes un destino que cumplir_ dijo aquella misteriosa voz.

-eso lo se completar la perla y destruir a naraku ya todo el mundo me lo ha dicho_ contesto un poco enojada.

-querida esa no es la misión a la que me refiero, como te dije tú tienes un destino que cumplir y empezara con el retorno de un ser poderoso que será tu guardián y amigo él te ha estado vigilando y me ha contado todo y te pido que no creas lo que te dice el hanyou_ dijo.

-pe-pero como así no entiendo que te refieres con que regresara y quien este ser, y me ha estado vigilando_ pregunto kagome con un tono e duda en su voz.

-todo a si tiempo querida por ahora te sugiero que despiertes ya que todos esperan por ti nos veremos pronto_ dijo la voz para desaparecer.

-espera cuál es tu nombre al menos_ pregunto curiosa.

-midoriko ese es mi nombre_ contesto la voz para desaparecer esta vez por completo.

"fin del sueño"

La joven se preguntaba que quería decir con otro destino que no es el de la perla sin contar se fue quedando dormida pero en su sueño descubriría algo para enfrentar su destino.

"sueño"

-kagome hija que bueno que al fin duermes me estaba preocupando de que no te pudiera ver hoy_ dijo midoriko cuando la azabache apareció.

-midoriko será…será que…que puedo preguntar algo_ dijo con un poco de temor y vergüenza.

-claro mi niña para eso estoy aquí_ dijo mientras se acercaba a ella.

-pues yo… yo quisiera saber cómo sé que voy a enfrentar un destino que no conozco y según tu voy a tener a alguien que me va a cuidar pero yo todavía no lo conozco, ni siquiera se su nombre, además como sé qué debo hacer esto me resulta muy extraño_ confeso la azabache sintiéndose muy confundida.

-tranquila n niña tu destino lo descubrirás cuando naraku haya muerto, en cuanto a tu guardián ya lo sabrás porque por ahora no se encuentra en las tierra de los vivos_ dijo midoriko.

-como… como que no se encuentra en la tierra de los vivos eso… eso quiere decir que él está muerto_ pregunto con un poco de temor en su voz.

-así es mi pequeña pero no tienes por qué sentirte asustada todo lo contrario él estaba destinado a morir para después volver a la vida y ayudarte en tu destino pero por ahora eso es todo lo que te puedo decir, ya está amaneciendo lo mejor será que me vaya hablaremos un poco más en tu sueño esta noche mi niña hasta pronto_ se despidió midoriko.

"Fin del sueño"

Una vez kagome se despertó fue al rio a buscar agua para preparar el desayuno mientras pensaba en lo que le había dicho midoriko a través de su sueño-

-bueno así que el debería morir para estar después de vuelta que raro, pero si esa es la voluntad de los kami pues no me opongo y sea lo que sea voy a cumplir ese destino_ termino de recoger el agua y fue al campamento.


	3. Chapter 3

**hola aquí el capitulo 3 espero les guste estoy trabajando en los demás de ante mano gracias a todos los que lo leen **

* * *

Capitulo 3

La mañana paso lentamente para el grupo no había nada extraordinario, ni señas de demonios que querían los fragmentos, o alguna trampa de naraku; claro eso fue hasta que llegaron a un claro y se encontraron con la persona menos esperada.

-Sesshomaru que diablos quieres_ dijo Inuyasha-o es que vienes a tratar de matarme para tener a colmillo de acero_ espeto desenvainando su espada.

-Inuyasha_ decía Sesshomaru- hump acaso crees que todo en la vida se trata de ti, valla que eres estúpido_ dijo con misma mirada fría y su voz carente de toda emoción.

-señor Sesshomaru discúlpame si me entrometo pero entonces a que vino si se puede saber_ pregunto respetuosamente la miko- además no sé qué puede querer un señor de nosotros.

Decir que Inuyasha y todo los demás del grupo estaban estupefactos por la situación era un poco ya que ninguno había visto a la joven sacerdotisa tan amable y sobre todo respetuosa frente a un demonio; bien sabían que Sesshomaru era un señor dueño de las tierras del oeste pero nunca imaginaron a Kagome le mostrara respecto, pero Inuyasha arto de la situación empezó a gritar entre furioso porque Kagome nunca le había mostrado ese respeto a él y celoso porque creía que a la miko le gustaba su medio hermano cosa que lo expreso inmediatamente.

-oí muchacha se puede saber desde cuando tanto respeto por el señor esponjoso o es que estas enamorada de él y quieres decírselo vamos respóndeme_ grito furico.

-Inuyasha_ llamo la joven aparentemente tranquila_ siéntate, siéntate, como me vienes a decir eso además el señor sesshomaru no ha venido a pelear porque de ser así ya nos hubiera matado a todos.

-hermanito que pasa celoso que tu mujer me trate mejor que a ti_ le dijo sesshomaru con cierto toque de burla.

-señor sesshomaru por favor yo no soy su mujer así que por favor le pido que no diga esos comentarios_ hablo respetuosamente kagome_ además no me ha dicho para que nos esperó o si simplemente fue una casualidad que nos encontráramos.

-La verdad les tengo una propuesta a su grupo_ hablo con una voz que denotaba aburrimiento.

-Propuesta que propuesta si se puede saber joven sesshomaru_ hablo el monje que hasta ahora se ha mantenido callado oyendo todo con sumo cuidado.

-Pues ya que Naraku se está haciendo cada vez más fuerte incluso para mí propongo una tregua temporal solo hasta la derrota de la araña_ hablo en su mismo tono al monje.

-No hay manera en el infierno que yo me una a un bastardo frio como lo eres tu_ gruño Inuyasha.

-pero Inuyasha es la mejor propuesta que nos han podido dar piensa las cosas_ hablo Miroku-además que sería un aliado formidable.

-estoy de acuerdo con su excelencia el señor Sesshomaru sería un aliado muy bueno para derrotar a Naraku_ dijo sango apoyando a Miroku- tu que dices Kagome.

-la verdad me parece una idea maravillosa_ dijo emocionada- bienvenido al grupo señor Sesshomaru_ y le tendió la mano en símbolo de amistad.

-gracias miko_ y apretó su mano.

-oye y es que mi opinión no cuenta muchacha, yo no quiero que el bastardo de mi medio hermano aquí_ gruño el hanyou.

Inuyasha_ hablo entre dientes la miko-siéntate muchacho.

Plash.

Así el medio demonio cayó al suelo y todos se empezaron a reír de el, incluso Sesshomaru formo un pequeña sonrisa pero nadie lo vio.


	4. Chapter 4

**hola que tal a partir de aquí empieza como quien dice el enredo de la historia espero que les guste nos leemos **

* * *

Capitulo 4

Pelea y despedida

después de la pequeña pelea Inuyasha se para después que el hechizo se evapora y lanza maldiciones al aire dirigidas a la joven miko.

_Kagome porque demonios me tiras al suelo y defiendes al maldito de Sesshomaru_ exclama el hanyou furioso.

_Inuyasha porque no logras entender que la ayudad del señor Sesshomaru nos será de utilidad y así derrotaremos a Naraku y desaparecer la perla_ explicaba con la poca paciencia que le quedaba a la miko.

_Si Bakayasha entiende que mi Okaa-san tiene razón perro tonto_ dijo Shippo saltando del hombro de Miroku y pegándole en la cabeza a Inuyasha, cosa que lo molesto y lo agarro por la cola y le dejo un chichón en la cabeza.

_Eso te pasa por metiche enano_ dijo dejando al pequeño zorrito.

_ "Valla, valla el grupo del mestizo es algo raro pero un poco entretenido, me voy a divertir bastante haciéndole la vida imposible a ese hanyou"_ pensaba Sesshomaru que a pesar de su máscara de indiferencia y frialdad por dentro se comenzaba a divertir con los desastres de Inuyasha.

Kagome viendo que no llegaría a ningún lado con Inuyasha si seguían hablando de esa manera decidió probar otro plan a ver si le daba resultado.

_Ok Inuyasha tu ganaste el señor Sesshomaru no se nos unirá al grupo…_pero no termino de hablar ya que cierto hanyou se le adelanto.

_Vez eso es Kagome yo sabía que tenías un poquito de cerebro porque es que no podías ser tan tonta como…_no termino lo que iba a decir ya que vio la mirada matadora que le dirigía su amiga del futuro.

_Inuyasha cállate de una maldita vez y oye muy bien lo que te voy a decir porque NO LO REPETIRÉ DOS VECES ME ENTIENDES_ el hanyou aterrado de la manera en que le habían hablado no logro sacar las palabras y solo logro asentir con la cabeza.

_Muy bien cuando yo dije que el señor Sesshomaru no se uniría al grupo es porque si él se llega a ir yo me iría con el solamente si en me acepta claro esta_ hablo la miko con fuerza.

_Por mí sería un honor tenerla conmigo miko_ hablo Sesshomaru.

_Gracias señor, ya que yo si pretendo aniquilar a Naraku y es necesaria toda la ayuda que podamos encontrar, ¡y tú no tienes por qué reclamarme nada te quedo claro! _ grito una furiosa sacerdotisa.

Inuyasha jamás había visto a Kagome así de molesta, pero él no le reclamaba tanto por la unión de su medio hermano al grupo si no porque él no la quería perder y discutiendo con que si se quedaba o no Sesshomaru tenía la excusa perfecta; todos los demás se hicieron a un lado para no interferir en la pelea entre el hanyou y la miko ya que si querían seguir vivos no iban a interferir. Inuyasha quien no pretendía quedarse callado abrió la boca solo para empeorar la situación.

_Oí, moza estúpida que no te das cuenta que ese bastardo solo quiere hacernos creer que es nuestro aliado para después traicionarnos cuando menos lo esperamos y así quedarse con colmillo de acero pero que va como solo eres una niña mimada que no sabe ni siquiera como manejar un arco, no como Kikyo que es toda una experta_ dijo lleno de rabia.

_mira baka me estoy cansando de esto si quisiera matarnos no te parece que ya lo hubiera hecho y ni cuenta nos hubiéremos dado ya que no tardaría ni un segundo; y a diferencia de tu adorada Kikyo la cual trato de arrastrarte con ella para que te fueras al infierno con ella haciéndote creer que iba a hacer nuestra aliada a otra cosa ¡ES LA MISMA QUE HA INTENTADO MATARME EN VARIAS OCASIONES!_ termino gritando y al borde del llanto, pero logro contenerlo a pesar que las palabra que le había dicho eran muy fuertes.

_mira moza como te a través a hablar así de Kikyo, ha ya se lo que pasa estas celosa porque te distes cuenta que ella es mejor que tú en todo, no solo es mejor sacerdotisa también es la más bonita, más inteligente y es la mujer que cualquier hombre desearía para que fuera su compañera y esposa; no como tú que eres tonta, fea y la única cosa en la que sirves en para recolectar los fragmentos que por cierto por TU culpa se rompió la joya_ resalto la palabra "tu" aunque de cierto modo él sabía que no era del todo su culpa pero lo que le dijo lo lleno de rabia es que aparte de defender a Sesshomaru insulto a Kikyo y el simplemente la defendió.

_INUYASHA jamás me vuelvas a comparar con esa zorra porque yo soy muy distinta a ella me oyes_ lo dijo en un tono totalmente calmado y mortalmente frio que a Inuyasha le recorrió un escalofrió por la columna.

Kagome camino hacia el lado del campo en donde había dejado su mochila junto con su arco y flechas, lo agarro y se lo coloco en los hombros momentos después se acercó a donde estaban los demás observando la pelea, tomo aire y dirigiéndose a Sesshomaru, Sango, Miroku y Shippo hablo.

_muchachos lo lamento pero no voy a poder seguir con el viaje me canse esta fue la pelea más grande que he tenido con Inuyasha y acabo con mi paciencia así que tome la decisión de irme a mi casa para no volver más y olvidarme de todo lo malo y desagradable que me paso aquí_ lanzándose una mirada a Inuyasha continuo_ les deseo suerte con la destrucción de naraku y espero que puedan rescatar a Kohaku de sus garras monje Miroku le pido que cuide de Sango ya que ella es como una hermana para mí y también que se cuide usted, señor sesshomaru como vio me acabo de despedir de mis amigos por lo cual asumo que usted entiende que no voy a poder viajar a su lado y poder ayudarle en la derrota de Naraku pero le pido que me entienda_ termino de decir la miko pero antes que ninguno de los presentes pudiera decir algo shippo se le adelanto.

_ Mama, mama, mama por favor no te vayas no me dejes tu eres la primera persona que cuido y me dio cariño después del asesinato de mis padres por los hermanos trueno, me proteges cuando un demonio me piensa en atacarme y no soportaría perderte no me dejes por favor, no me dejes_ le rogó Shippo que salió del hombro de Miroku para abrazar a la que consideraba su madre.


	5. Chapter 5

**jeje antes que nada muchas gracias a todos los que leen y por los comentarios sin mas que decir **

**aqui esta el capitulo jeje:p**

* * *

Capítulo 5

El adiós y un nuevo comienzo

Kagome recibió al pequeño y lo abrazo con fuerza no pudiendo evitar que algunas lágrimas se le salieran pues era muy fuerte tener que dejar a su hijo y a la que consideraba como una hermana pero si se quedaba no aguantaría todas las traiciones y desprecios que Inuyasha le hacía, ella durante 2 años soporto burlas, ofensas y humillaciones por parte de él, pero ya no más su corazón no aguanta un engaño o una mentira que provenga de él, ese ser del que se enamoró y dio casi todo lo que tenía ella daría la vida por el si fuera necesario con tal de que él estuviera bien pues para ella no había ni existía nadie más que no fuera el Inuyasha su amigo y su amor.

Salió de sus pensamientos con lo que su pequeño Shippo le dijo.

_Mama verdad que no me vas a dejar aquí solito, verdad que o me vas a abandonar_ le dijo el pequeño entre lágrimas.

_Shippo mi niño no lo entiendes yo ¡JAMAS! Te dejaría a ti a mi hijo sin protección, eso nunca va a pasar; si yo decido irme tú también vendrías conmigo, pues yo no te dejaría nunca eres mi hijo y por lo tanto tú tienes que estar conmigo _hablo la joven ya un poco más calmada y viendo al pequeño que tiene en sus brazos.

Sango y Miroku por fin salieron del shock en el que se encontraban debido a la noticia y le dirigieron una mirada de muerte a Inuyasha, este solo aparto la visto pero no dijo nada; mientras que Sesshomaru estaba un poco impresionado por la actitud decidida y la determinación que mostro con el hanyou aunque por supuesto no lo demostró, en vez de eso se dirigió ella y hablo.

_Miko_ llamo y la chico volteo hacia él, el tomo esto y volvió a hablar_ este Sesshomaru entiende su decisión de irse, no la obligare a quedarse pero quiero que usted sepa que cuenta conmigo como un aliado, y si un día decide volver estaré dispuesto a tenerla en mi castillo junto con los que usted considere sus aliados, edemas usted se dirigirá a mi como un igual ya que así lo considero yo.

Decir que Kagome se sorprendió fue poco jamás pensó que Sesshomaru la consideraba un igual, un poco impresionad todavía contesto.

_Gracias por la oferta sesshomaru pero como dije antes no voy a volver espero que comprenda.

_Entiendo_ tras decir eso todo quedo en silencio cada quien en sus pensamientos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&0000000000000000000&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Algo alejado de donde se encontraba el grupo lo suficientemente lejos para que no la sientan pero cerca para observar lo que ocurría, "perfecto esto es lo que necesitaba para deshacerme de esa niña estúpida que es mi reencarnación y así llevarme a Inuyasha al infierno para que estemos juntos", esos eran los pensamientos de la sacerdotisa llamada Kikyo y sin más desapareció juntos con sus serpientes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&0000000000000000000&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mientras que en el grupo Inuyasha loco de rabia y de celos de que su medio hermano mostrara más respeto por Kagome que por el en toda su vida hablo pero no midió las consecuencias.

_Bravo, muy bien hecho moza supongo que esto era lo que querías, hacer un drama para llamar la atención, no eres más que una hipócrita que se muere por meterse en la cama del bastado de Sesshomaru y tu _ señalando a Sesshomaru quien solo levanto una ceja delicadamente_ como es que el gran y poderoso Sesshomaru que supuestamente odiaba a ¡todos! Los humanos ahora muestra respeto por uno o es que te la quieres llevar a la cama para revolcarte con ella y si lo es tranquilo puedes llevártela pues ella no es más que una zorra y estoy seguro que le encantaría_ cuando termino de hablar miro a Kagome pero esta tenía la cabeza gacha y no podía verle a la cara.

Los otros no daban crédito a lo que acababan de oír todos sabían que era una mentira pero jamás imaginaron que Inuyasha hablara tan feo de su amiga pero cuando miraron al taiyokai se asustaron pues sus ojos eran de color rojo y sabían que estaba a punto de soltar a su bestia pues estaba furioso y en parpadeo sostuvo a Inuyasha por el cuello y lo apretaba mientras comenzó a hablar y se podía sentir la ira en cada palabra.

_Mestizo escúchame bien este Sesshomaru ¡JAMAS! Le aria una canallada así a la miko ya que ante todo está mi orgullo, mi honor y mi dignidad y si eso no te vasta pues te recuerdo que soy el señor de las tierras del oeste y soy el primogénito del gran Inu No Taisho y su único error fue el haberte engendrado y morir a causa de eso_ le dijo apretando más el agarre que tenía en el cuello de Inuyasha.

_Ya basta_ grito la chica_ Sesshomaru por favor bájalo no vale la pena ponerse al mismo nivel, eso sería un desperdicio, y en cuanto a ti Inuyasha pensaba que me considerabas aunque sea como una amiga pero me equivoque pero a pesar de todo no te deseo mal y quiero que seas feliz_ concluyo la chica.

Kagome agarro a Shippo y se fue caminando rumbo a la aldea mientras que Sango y Miroku se apresuraron a seguirla lanzándole una mirada de muerte al hanyou, Sesshomaru miro a su medio hermano una vez que todos se habían ido y le dijo.

_Mira cómo se aleja la única mujer que te amaba y te quería como lo que eras la que no pretendía cambiarte y que gracias a ella conseguiste amigos que te eran fieles pero con tu ineptitud lo as perdido todo_ le dijo para formar su nube de yuiki y salir dejando a Inuyasha solo para reflexionar de sus acciones.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&0000000000000000000&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Una hora se habían tardado para llegar al pozo nadie decía nada cada uno estaba en sus pensamiento de cómo llegaron a esta situación fue el pequeño Shippo quien decidió hablar y romper la tensión que se había formado.

_ Mama yo sé que te tienes que ir pero me duele dejarte, aquí nada va a ser lo mismo sin ti y todo por culpa de bakayasha pero yo sé que es lo mejor y estoy seguro que esto no es un adiós para siempre_ termino el pequeño y se puso en el hombro de Miroku.

_ Mi niño tienes razón yo también confió en que voy a volver pero no voy a ser la misma de antes voy a tratar de volverme más fuerte para ayudar en las batallas que en un futuro tengamos así que no te preocupes yo nunca te voy a olvidar y en cuanto a ustedes_ le hablo al monje y la exterminadora_ los adoro son como mis hermanos y quiero pedirles un favor_ suspiro_ quiero que se queden con Inuyasha y lo mantengan a salvo sé que pronto se unirá al grupo y yo no confió en ella prométanme que lo mantendrán a salvo eso se los pudo a los tres_ concluyo de hablar y salto al pozo.

Sango intercambio miradas con Miroku este solo le asintió y ambos regresaron a la aldea para espera a cierto hanyou a que llegara y ambos guardaron la promesa silenciosa de cumplir con lo que Kagome les había pedido.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&0000000000000000000&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Del otro lado del pozo salía una joven sacerdotisa camino a su casa entro y se fue directo a la cocina en donde se encontraba su madre.

_Mama _ le llamo_ ha pasado algo horrible Inuyasha me humillo y me llamo una zorra así que decidí no volver al sengoku jamás_ entre lágrimas lo dijo pues le dolía demasiado lo que le había dicho el hombre a quien amaba.

La señora higurashi al escuchar lo que su hija le dijo la abrazo y consoló espero a que le contara todo y así lo hizo con paciencia y apoyándola hasta que se calmó y le dijo que fuera a su cuarto a dormir la joven accedió y se despidió de ella, al llegar a su cuarto Kagome no pudo más y lloro y lloro hasta quedarse dormida esperando que todo quedara en el pasado y que un nuevo futuro comenzara lo que no sabía era que estaba siendo observada por 2 figuras y que a partir de ese momento su vida cambiaria.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Un muevo comienzo pate I

Kagome se despertó con la esperanza de que todo fuera una horrible pesadilla que su pelea con Inuyasha, la oferta de alianza de sesshomaru, la humillación de ser comparada con Kikyo y el dejar a sus amigos sea solo un sueño cruel del cual quería despertar pero al verse en su habitación en su cama y sentir las mejillas húmedas le dijeron que no era un sueño y que todo había sido real lo que más lamentaba era haber dejado a su pequeño Shippo solo.

Acordó que ya bastaba de lamento y que tenía que construir su vida y tratar de olvidar todo lo relacionado con la época del sengoku se levantó de la cama y camino hasta el baño después de unos 20 minutos bajo las escaleras para enfrentar a su familia pues sabía que su madre no hablaría pero su hermano y abuelo preguntarían así que con una sonrisa fingida entro en la cocina y saludo.

_Hola a todos buenos días_ con eso se siento en la mesa al lado de sota_ mama me siento cansada así que por hoy no iré a la escuela quiero recuperar energías ya mañana voy.

_Claro hija no hay problemas, pero veo que casi no pudisteis dormir verdad_ pregunta la señora Higurashi.

_La verdad no mucho por eso es que me quiero quedar a descansar.

_Claro no habrá problema hija.

_Oye Kagome y ¿Cuándo viene el amigo orejas de perro por ti?_ pregunta Sota inocente.

_Si hija ese muchacho cunado viene por ti porque si es mañana tengo unas enfermedades que serían muy buenas para utilizar cuando te vayas_ dijo el abuelo comiendo una tostada.

_Este… pues el…el me dio un descanso de la caza de los fragmentos_ responde nerviosa con la voz entre cortada_ si eso es un descanso jejeje.

La señora Higurashi al ver que su hija estaba nerviosa decidió ayudarla con todo ya que ni Sota ni el abuelo sabían lo que ocurrió.

_Bueno ya se te esta haciendo tarde para el colegio sota así que anda ve_ despidió a Sota_ y tu abuelo tienes consulta con el medico así que será mejor que te vayas.

_Está bien_ dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y se fueron.

Una vez solas en la casa madre e hija se abrazaron, Kagome no dejaba de llorar y su madre solo la abrazaba dándole el consuelo que ella necesitaba pues ella sabía lo quera amor no correspondido, pero también sabe que su hija está destinada para algo más grande en el sengoku y que de ella dependen muchas vidas así que lo único que puede hacer es darle el consuelo que necesita en estos momentos.

_Kagome mi niña porque no vas al centro comercial y tratas de distraerte o al menos pasa un rato agradable quien sabe a lo mejor eso te logra sacar por un momento las cosas que te pasan por la cabeza_ aconsejo su madre.

_Esta bien mama tienes razón no puedo pasarme el día entero suspirando por lo que deje en el pasado al fin de cuentas fui yo la que tomo la decisión de no volver_ responde ella secándose las lágrimas.

_hija yo creo que deberías buscar algo en que entretenerte en tu tiempo libre quizás así no pienses tanto en Inuyasha_ le dijo de la manera más suave que pudo.

_Lo se mama por eso voy a salir a ver tal vez un trabajo o alguna clase extra me vendría bien_ se para y va a su habitación agarra su bolso y sale.

Kagome pov

Salí de mi casa sin un rumbo en específico la verdad es que no estaba del todo bien pero mi madre tiene razón no puedo pasarme todo el día llorando por el idiota de Inuyasha, pero de algo estoy segura tengo la sensación de que necesito mejorar mis poderes creo que voy a ser necesaria algún dio no muy lejano, hay que trauma porque no puedo ser una adolecente normal pero no tengo que ser aparte dela reencarnación de una sacerdotisa la guardiana de la perla de shikon, aparte tengo que viajar 500 años en el pasado para para ayudar a destruir a un estúpido hanyou con tendencia psicópata, hay mi vida no puede ser peor.

Plaff

_Auh eso dolió_ me queje.

_ Lo lamento es que no veía a donde iba_ me contesta la voz de un chico.

_ Si bueno yo tampoco me fije lo siento_ le respondí.

_No importa, oye si no te molesta la pregunta eres una sacerdotisa_ me pregunto y yo quede helada nadie en esta época sabia de que yo tenía poderes espirituales lo mire por primera vez y me sorprendí al ver su aura ya que era la de un monje.

_Yo...yo…yo si soy una sacerdotisa pero porque lo preguntas_ le respondí un poco confundida.

_Pues vera señorita….

_Kagome…Kagome Higurashi_ le dije.

_Pues vera señorita Higurashi en esta ciudad hay un templo en donde se entrenan a las personas que posean poderes espirituales, claro que estando en esta época pues no son muy buscados por eso somos pocos pero los más fuertes en esta época pero por desgracia ya casi no se encuentran personas con dichos poderes así que si tenemos la oportunidad de encontrarnos con una pues la llevamos al templo a formarse y que se adapte a sus poderes_ me dijo y yo quede en shock no sabía que decir hasta que me puse a pensar.

"mmm si voy a ese templo no solo podre distraerme so no también manejar bien mis poderes que sería de mucha ayuda cuando tenga que volver al pasado, eso es lo que vaya a hacer me volveré más fuerte" Salí de mis pensamiento y le dije.

_ mmm oye tu podrías llevarme a ese templo es que quiero aprender a manejar mis poderes_ le dije en tono bajo.

_Claro pero hoy no puedo tengo un compromiso te daré la dirección en donde se encuentra por si quieres ir tu sola más tarde_ me respondió y yo acepte.

_Esta bien_ le dije.

_Aquí esta_ me poso un papel con la dirección_ bien me tengo que ir adiós.

Me quede hai parada no sabía que hacer pero una cosa es segura voy a ir a ese templo a entrenarme así cuando valla al Sengoku no me llamaran moza o estúpida ya vera.

Fin de Kagome pov.

Después de esa revelación Kagome fue a comprar algunas cosa que necesitaba para la escuela y se fue a su casa al llegar fue a la cocina y la dijo a su madre todo lo que paso su mama no decía nada solo la escuchaba atentamente hasta que llego al final.

_Hija te voy a decir que si eso te hace feliz pues bien por ti, sabes que apoyo en todo_ le respondió_ pero ahora que ve e entrenarte quisiera que te cuidaras es lo único que te pido.

_Claro mama no te preocupes solo me are más fuerte.

_Esta bien si es tu decisión que así sea_ dio por terminada la conversación.


	7. Chapter 7

**hola chicos lamento no haber publicado antes e tenido muchos inconvenientes **

**pero a qui esta el capitulo ya saben que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece **

**y quisiera agradecer a todas las personas que leen mi fics gracias y nos leemos pronto**

* * *

Capítulo 7

Un nuevo comienzo pate II

Después de la conversación con su madre Kagome estaba nerviosa pues al día siguiente iría a ese templo a donde la podrían capacitar como miko solo esperaba ser lo suficientemente fuerte para pasar ese entrenamiento y así demostrarle a Inuyasha que ella podría sostener una pelea y así no se le vería como una simple reencarnación si no como una miko muy poderosa, también pensaba en sus sueños no ha tenido ningún contacto con Midoriko desde que llego a su tiempo y eso la preocupa.

_No vale la pena preocuparme por eso total no voy a regresar al pasado por un buen tiempo_ dijo dando un suspiro.

_ Mejor me voy a dormir tengo la sensación de que mañana será un día muy largo_ dicho esto se acostó y se quedó dormida.

"sueño"

Kagome se encontraba en un prado muy hermoso pues estaba lleno de flores de todos los colores, mientras ella caminaba era observada por dos personas que tenían una discusión

_Cuando vas a salir ella tiene que conocerte adaptarse a ti para que te tome confianza pues es tu deber_ lo reprocha una voz femenina.

_Sabes que ella esta dolida y no es buen momento para presentarme_ lo dice una voz fuerte perteneciente a un hombre.

_Lo sé, pero entiende que parte de esto es tu destino y lo tienes que cumplir aunque ella todavía no lo sepa_ lo dice aquella misteriosa mujer.

_ Está bien tu ganas esta vez, voy a ir yo con ella pero te advierto que no quiero seguir apareciendo así ya que está a punto de empezar a entrenar y necesita toda la ayuda posible pues el entrenamiento que le viene es fuerte y no quiero que se esté distrayendo_ lo dice gruñendo el hombre.

_Tranquilo nosotros solo la estamos orientando a que siga su destino, ahora ve antes de que sea demasiado tarde Inu No Taisho_ lo dice la mujer y desaparece.

_Me las pagaras después Midoriko, bueno a lo que vine_ dicho esto salió entre la oscuridad y se dirigido a Kagome.

Kagome observaba todo el campo de flores embelesada que no se dio cuenta de los pasos que se dirigían a ella hasta que la voz suave pero fuerte de un hombre la hizo saltar; Inu No Taisho observaba divertido como esta muchacha no parecía tenerle miedo tal vez por el hecho de que a enfrentado muchos yokais en su vida o tal vez era el hecho de que sabe que no venía con malas intenciones.

Kagome observaba al hombre que estaba delante de ella a simple vista se podría decir que no era humano por lo que se trataba de un yokai, tendría que tener cuidado pero tenía mucha curiosidad sobre qué era lo que hacía hay, finalmente ella se animó a hablar.

_Uh hola soy Kagome Higurashi_ le dijo.

_Un placer conocerte Srta. Higurashi_ contesto aquel hombre que para ella era misterioso.

_Uh no solo Kagome no me gustan las formalidades_ respondió ella maravillada por el tono de voz de ese hombre.

_Muy bien Kagome permíteme presentarme yo soy Toga…Toga Inu No Taisho_ observo divertido como los ojos se le abrieron como platos y la boca formaba una pequeña o.

Kagome no se lo creía hay frente a ella era el padre de Sesshomaru e Inuyasha, aunque ahora que lo veía más de cerca tenía un parecido a sesshomaru en cuanto a apariencia física pero cuando le hablo se podía oír la arrogancia en su voz; era un combinación perfecta de sus dos hijos, cuando ella se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando fijamente se avergonzó y sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosado.

A Toga se le hacía muy gracioso como ella lo miraba y él podría decir que lo estaba comparando con sus hijos pero cuando vio que se sonrojó su pecho se hincho de orgullo y algo dentro de él sabía que quería volver a provocarle ese sonrojo pero eso no era por lo que estaba aquí al menos hoy no se dijo en su mente.

_Kagome sabes porque estás aquí_ pregunto con cuidado.

_Uhh no la verdad no lo sé Inu No Taisho-sama_ respondió ella en voz baja.

_Vamos Kagome deja las formalidades y llámame Toga simplemente el título de señor le quedo a mi hijo mayor el día que fallecí; además tu estas aquí para informarte de tu entrenamiento_ lo dice con un pequeña sonrisa.

_Entrenamiento pero yo voy a comenzar un entrenamiento de cómo utilizar mis poderes de miko_ responde ella.

_Así es pero vas a necesitar formación para en el arte de la espada y batallas cuerpo a cuerpo por eso Midoriko y yo te ayudaremos_ lo dice en tono serio.

_Midoriko cuando hable con ella no me dijo nada, pero no entiendo si voy a entrenar con mis poderes miko ¿cuándo voy a ser capaz de entrenar con ustedes?_ termino con una pregunta.

_Kagome es fácil cuando termines tu entrenamiento caerás en un sueño profundo algo así como un coma a partir de ahí apareceremos y comenzara tu otro entrenamiento que durara 5 años_ se lo dijo.

_ ¡Que! no es que me preocupe por el cómo porque al fin y al cabo es para entrenar y mejorar pero 5 años eso es demasiado tiempo_ lo dijo con voz desesperada.

_Tranquila te lo explicare aquí en tu mente parecerán 5 años mientras que afuera serán 5 meses me entiendes, pero de un vez te digo esto no será fácil estas dispuesta a hacerlo_ le dijo y pregunto serio.

_Uhh ok eso cambia todo 5 meses no es mucho tiempo así que si estoy dispuesta a hacerlo_ se lo dice con una mirada de determinación.

_Bueno eso era todo lo que teníamos que hablar kagome a partir de aquí no nos veremos más hasta el día de tu entrenamiento, pero Midoriko y yo siempre te estaremos vigilando_ se desvanece y todo se vuelve negro para Kagome.

Ella se despertó y enseguida se acordó de todo lo que había soñado se volvió a ruborizar al recodar a Toga pues era un hombre muy guapo incluso más que Sesshomaru.

_ hay pero que cosas piensas, pero no se le puede quitar que Toga es muy guapo y mucho más sexy que Inuyasha y Sesshomaru juntos; bueno a vestirme e ir al templo para comenzar mi destino_ dicho esto salió de su habitación pensando en todo y en nada al mismo tiempo pero sin poder olvidar el rostro de cierto yokai que apareció en sus sueños.


End file.
